superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure DX
Sonic Adventure (ソニックアドベンチャー Sonikku Adobenchā?) is a platformvideo game developed bySonic Team and published by Sega for the Dreamcastas the first video game to be released for the system. It was originally released for the Dreamcast in 1998, with enhanced ports of the game being released in 2003 for the Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft Windows. It has since been re-released as a downloadable game for Xbox 360 via Xbox Live Arcade, and PlayStation 3 via PlayStation Network in 2010. Taking place on a fictional island connected to a city, the game follows the adventures of the protagonist Sonic the Hedgehog. An ancient entity named Chaos is released by series villain Doctor Eggman and plots to steal the seven Chaos Emeralds for the entity. Sonic is joined by his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, who views Sonic as her love interest, Knuckles the Echidna, who plans to reassemble the Master Emerald, Big the Cat, a cat who attempts to rescue his frog friend, and E-102 Gamma, one of Eggman's robots. Sonic Adventure received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised the game's graphics, gameplay, and soundtrack. The game would later go on to become the best-selling Dreamcast game. A sequel, titled Sonic Adventure 2, was released in 2001 for the Dreamcast. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the PlayStation 3 port of the GameCube remake of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure DX, for the twenty-seventh episode of The Completionist. Greg spares no moment to bring up Big the Cat before Jirard starts the review. Jirard finds that the game is great as a first 3D entry to the Sonic series, and praises the character selection. He also praises the level designs, and Greg notes how the first level of the game left a huge impression on him. Jirard points out how the presentation is a bit better in the remake, but the voice syncing isn't great. Special attention is given to the poor quality of Tails' voice acting, and how young he sounds. Jirard likes playing as most of the characters, except for Big the Cat, whose gameplay involves fishing, which is executed poorly. In fact, Jirard dreads talking about Big the Cat. He also finds the bosses to be boring and uninspired. Despite this, Jirard also praises the variety and upgrade system. Special attention is also given to the Chao Gardens, which Jirard finds a lot of fun. Jirard doesn't find the Metal Sonic completion bonus to be worth it, due to the amount of time it takes to get completed, and how it's basically a skin. Jirard gives the achievement/trophy hunting a rating of "Achieve It!" Trivia * Jirard and Greg address the comments they got from the Sonic 3 and Knuckles review about Robotnik being known as Eggman in Japan, to which they respond that they're well aware. Super Beard Bros. Episodes # Speed Demon # Mach 5 # Need For Speed # Speedforce # Tail Whip # Whale of a Tale # Iron Fist # One Punch Man # Pinky # Sock 'em Boppers Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Sonic Category:Dreamcast Category:Gamecube Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Finish It! Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Fast Bros. DX Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus